New Life
by MaximumIdrisGranger
Summary: Maximum Ride's mom has accepted a job at a veterinary clinic in small town Arizona, causing them to move from California. Will she make friends or find love? If she makes friends will they find out about her past? What has happened in Max's mysterious past? Definitely FAX. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

A/N) This is my first fic! Hope you like, so please review! Max, Iggy and Fang are all 16, Nudge and Ella are 14, Gazzy is 9, and Angel is 6. Disclaimer~ me no own Maximum Ride

* * *

We pull up to our new house and my eyes widen. This place is HUGE.

"Okay, you can pick your rooms-" My mom, Valencia, is cut off by Ella, Angel, and I zooming out of the car and into the house.

Angel walks into a room and squeals. I peek inside and am almost blinded by all the pink in there. Pink walls, door, even the bed and dresser were pink! I keep walking and hear another squeal. I look into the room and see Ella running around, and the room has its own bathroom. SCORE! Lets just say sharing a bathroom with Ella is a nightmare. I walk up two sets of stairs until I find the perfect room for me. It is large, has its own bathroom and a private balcony. It has an area off in the corner that is slightly raised. I go ahead and set down my suitcases on the bed. I dash downstairs, grab two of my five guitars, and go back up the stairs. I walk slower on the way up, my guitars are very important to me. I set them on the raised area and run back downstairs to grab my stands for them. Once I have set up all my guitars and various instruments, I run back downstairs. Knowing exactly what I want, Mom hands me money and I run to the car. Time to buy some paint for my room.

So, you're probably wondering what is going on. My mom, Ella, Angel, and I have moved from our wonderful home in California to a small town in Arizona. My name is Maximum Ride. I have extremely unruly brown hair with blonde streaks in it. I am athletic and excel in track, soccer, and baseball. I eat ALOT. That's pretty much it, you'll learn more later.

I pick out three colors: Navy blue, turquoise, and black. I ride home and race upstairs with my painting supplies. I paint all the walls black, and make splatters of the blues in random places. I then set up the rest of my stuff and tune a few of my guitars.

"KIDS DINNER!" Mom yells and suddenly all I could hear is the thundering of feet as Angel and Ella race down the stairs. I follow. True to Mom's Hispanic roots, she cooked Mexican food. YUM. I munched happily on the mouth watering tacos. It's then that I realize Mom had made us cookies.

"MOM! Why didn't you tell me that you made cookies?" I whine

"Because you'd eat them all" She says simply

DING DONG! I wonder who is at our door, I mean we just moved here.

"Max! Get the door!" Ella yells from the living room where she is painting her nails, watching a reality TV show, and reading some fashion magazine.

"FINE!" I yell back and slide down the banister on the stairs, bass guitar in hand.

Once I reach the bottom, I fix my hair and strap on the guitar. I put my drumsticks in my back pocket. Did I mention that on top of playing all types of guitar, I play all drums, piano, keyboard (A/N idk if there is a difference between the two), sing in soprano and bass, and play the violin? I also at least one of every instrument that I play. I open the door and a family of five stands before me. One is pale with reddish blonde hair and blue eyes that are slightly hazed over. He is tall, taller than me. Another is a bit shorter than the blue eyed one. He is wearing all black, his hair is black, and his eyes are onyx. The third boy looks to be about nine. He looks just like Angel but in boy form. Standing between black eyes and the Angel duplicate is a girl. She looks to be about Ella's age and is a total fashionista. She has dark skin, brown eyes and brown-black hair. The mother looks nothing like any of her children.

I turn to look back inside. "Ella, Angel, Mom! We have visitors!"

Ella comes up, followed by Angel and Mom.

"Hello, my name is Anne Walker. We're your new neighbors!" She then introduces her children. Black Eyes is Fang, Blue eyes is Iggy, he's blind, Angel duplicate is named Gazzy, and the fashionista is Nudge.

"Hi! I'm Nudge, well you obviously already know that! Do you like fashion? I do! Ooh, I bet you do!" she points at Ella "Where did you move from? I bet you'll like it here, I mean I really do. I've lived here my whole life, so it'd be kind of hard no- mpht" Iggy slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Sorry" He says.

"Max, why don't you give the kids a tour?" Mom says her order as if it's a question.

"Okay" I lead the kids inside. "Fang, are you emo?" I blurt out

"No" he is emotionless

"Your clothes say differently." I retort.

By the time we have gotten to my room, Gazzy went to play with Angel, Nudge went to do girly things with Ella, and Fang and Iggy stuck with me. They gape at all my instruments.

"Do you play all of those?" Iggy asks

I nod. "I'm teaching Angel violin and Ella keyboard. Wanna hear what I can do?"

Iggy nods eagerly. I play my harp, violin, keyboard, piano, drums, and all my guitars except my lucky acoustic.

"Last one" I say. I can tell that they are both in awe of my musical talent. I pick up my guitar and begin to sing.

* * *

(A/N) This chappies kind of short, but it's really just the prologue, so bear with me. I am trying to make my chapters at least relatively close to 1,000 words, not counting A/N s


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) I recently decided that this would only be in Max's POV.

Disclaimer-:- Own Maximum Ride, I do not... I also don't own the song Cowboy Casanova

I could tell that Iggy and Fang where surprised at how well I could sing.

"_Ohhh oh ohhh oh ohh_

_you better take it from me_

_that boy is like a disease_

_you're running,_

_you're trying to hide and wondering why you can't get free_

_he's like a curse_

_he's like a drug_

_you get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out_

_but he's holding you down cause you_

_can't live without_

_one more touch_

_he's a_

_good time_

_Cowboy Casanova_

_leaning up against_

_the record machine_

_looks like a cool_

_drink of water_

_but he's candy-_

_coated misery_

_he's a devil in_

_disguise,_

_a snake with_

_blue eyes_

_and he only_

_comes out at_

_night_

_Get your feelings_

_that you don't wanna fight,_

_you better run for_

_your life_

_woooaaah wooooaaaahh woah (X4)_

_I see that look_

_on your face_

_you ain't_

_hearin' what I_

_say_

_So I'll say it again,_

_cause I've been_

_where you've been_

_and I know how it is,_

_you cant get away_

_don't even look_

_in his eyes_

_he'll tell you nothing but lies_

_and you want to_

_believe, you want_

_me to see it, so_

_listen to me and_

_take my advice_

_he's a_

_good time_

_cowboy casanova_

_leaning up against_

_the record machine_

_looks like a cool_

_drink of water_

_but he's candy-_

_coated misery_

_he's a devil in_

_disguise_

_a snake with_

_blue eyes_

_and he only_

_comes out at_

_night._

_Get your feelings_

_that you don't_

_wanna fight_

_you better run for_

_your life" _I finish strongly.

"That was... wow" Iggy says

I laugh, setting my guitar down. "So, what school do you guys go to?"

"Itex high" Fang says

"Ella and I will be going there too." I subconsciously fold my wings in.

Fang takes notice of a picture of me flying, wings out. "What's this?"

"o-oh, its n-nothing. I photo shopped it"

"This doesn't look photo shopped" He picks up one of me and Angel flying together.

"Thanks, I put a lot of time and effort into it"

Fang rolls his eyes. "KIDS, TIME TO GO" Anne yells from downstairs

"Bye, guys" I say and they leave.

Ella comes into my room. "Mom says that we're going school shopping tomorrow and I get to dress you!" she runs out the door before I can process the information.

"MOM AND ELLA!" I scream, running downstairs. I see a guilty looking mom and an exited Ella. "How could you?!" I ask mom

"Bambi Eyes" Mom replies

"oh, okay. You still owe me, though"

"How about two dozen chocolate chip cookies all to yourself?"

"YES. I want them by tuesday" I say reasonably, since it's sunday.

"That's reasonable. Angel, come here sweetie"

Angel comes in, holding her favorite stuffed bear, Celeste. She's her favorite because the bear is dressed as an angel. "What is it, mommy?" Angel asks

"I'm making Max two batches of cookies, and you can't take any. You too, Ella"

"Okay mommy!" she skips out

Ella grumbles and I laugh at her antics.

"MAX GET UP GET UP GET UP" Ella screams in my ear. I roll over and look at my alarm clock.

"Ells, its 5:30 AM!" I protest

"I know! We hardly have enough time!"

"Fine... but only cause I get cookies"

"YAY" Ella pulls me out of bed and my brown and white-ish wings pop out. "Oops" she giggles. "Now go shower"

I grumble and walk into my overly large private bathroom. It has a two person shower, which is convenient for washing my wings, a toilet. A BIG bathtub, and a vanity with granite counters. The bathroom also holds my walk-in closet. (Ella told me all this) I hop in the shower and wash my hair, body, and wings. I then wrap a towel around myself and let my wings fall limp behind me.

"What took you so long?" Ella practically screeches.

"I had to wash my wings" I hold up the bottle of bird washing stuff mom always has on hand for me and Angel.

"Okay! Go put this on!" Ella squeals and thrusts an outfit at me.

I take it and walk back into the humid bathroom. The outfit consists of a leather jacket with slits in it for my wings, a Paramore T-shirt, my signature aviator sunglasses, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. I exit, now fully dressed..

"Yes! Now for your hair" Ella squeals.

I allow her to sit me at my desk. "Ella, I love you and all, but please don't make me go bald"

She giggles. "MaaAAx! I'm not that bad!"

After what seems like hours, she is done with my hair and makeup.

"Look!" Ella thrusts a mirror in my face, and I hold in a gasp. That girl is NOT me.

The girl staring back at me has beautiful curly brown-blonde hair and her face is clear of blemish. Her features are sharp and her seemingly melted chocolate brown eyes pop. (Again, Ella told me this) She drags me downstairs.

"Maxie! You look amazing!" Angel squeals. I laugh and ruffle her hair.

"Thanks baby" I kiss her forehead. "Can we hurry and get this over with?"

I gratefully accept my breakfast of 10 pancakes, eggs, and BACON. "Thanks Mom" I say through my mouthful of food. I quickly finish and we head off.

(A/N) It took me forever to finish this since my little two year old sister (who happens to look just like Angel but shorter and with brown eyes. I kid you not) decided to freeze my computer which then proceeded to shut down. The chapter was going to be Fang's POV of what happened last chapter, but I decided against it after. This will probably be my longest A/N because I REALLY hate it when Authors put these A/Ns that go on for like 5 or six pages, it makes a short story seem wayyyyyy longer. Sorry if I ramble sometimes, though. PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU VIRTUAL COOKIES. Also, MeWithWings , Thank you for your review. It warms my heart to know that you at least like my story. I haven't had time to look at any stories you may have written because I have been working on this for most of the day (It's 2:39 PM where I am).

-MaximumIdrisGranger


	3. Chapter 3

**_(A/N) Hi, guys! I'm back and if this isn't posted for a while I am sorry, I started later in the day and all. Also, I'm letting you know that this isn't going to be one of those stories where Max and Fang get together at the very end of the story and there isn't a sequel telling what happens after. I also may make this a songfic. Here's chapter 3 for you all_**

We pull up at the mall. "Mom, can I just grab some money and get my stuff?"

"Sure, meet us in the food court at lunch."

Angel looks up at me. Can I come with? She says in my mind. Oh, we also have powers. Angel reads and controls minds, breathes under water, talks to fish, and can make small changes in her appearance. I can also breathe under water, and fly at hyper speed.

"Angel wants to come, is that okay?" I ask mom

"Yeah, just use the Max Ride card. Meet us at the food court in 2 hours." My Voice, who isn't my conscious, led me to this credit card and it doesn't send me bills. Plus it doesn't max out. (you don't have a voice in your head? Check Walmart)

"okay" I agree.

"Come on, Maxie!" Angel squeals and leads me into a store. "Can I get this one?" She holds up a pink backpack with a picture of an angel on it.

I laugh. "Of course. Do you want to get the matching lunch box?" I pick up the lunchbox sitting next to it.

"Yes!" she giggles.

I check the price tags. The back pack is $25.50 and the lunch box is $10

"Let's see if there is anything else you can get here" I glance around the store and check the list of things she needs. "Come on, we'll get your notebooks and folders here"

"Can I get these?"She holds up a hot pink notebook, a light pink notebook, a hot pink folder, and a light pink folder

"Let's go pay" I say as answer.

As we're walking to the cash register, we run straight into Nudge

"Hi, Nudge" Angel says. Can I search her mind? Angel asks

Yes. I answer

Oh my god. I need to tell you something important when we get home. Angel gasps

Okay.

"Helooooooo? Anybody in there?" Nudge waves a hand in front of my face, giggling.

"Oh, yeah sorry" I say quickly. "So what're you doing here?"

"I say you guys in here and wanted to say hi! My family is over there" She points and, sure enough, there are the Walkers. I wave at Fang and Iggy.

"We just need to check out here, you can come shop with us if you want" I offer

"How're you going to get the money for all that? You don't have a purse to keep the cash in" I take out the Max Ride card and show it to her. "Woah! What does it max out at?"

"It doesn't."

"OH MY GAWD I MAY JUST STEAL THAT FROM YOU" Nudge squeals

I laugh and go check out. "The offer to come shop with us still stands, we're getting school supplies."

"Okay!" We walk out. "Max said I can shop with her and Angel, is that okay?"

"+That's fine, why don't you get your school shopping done while you're with them. It looks like that's what they're doing anyways" Anne says and hands her a wad of cash. "Meet us at the food court in 2 hours."

"Good to go!" Nudge says excitedly

"Let's go then" and with that, we head off.

We go past Hot Topic.( A/N- this is a real place, just letting you know. I love the one here in PC)

"I'm gonna pop in here and grab some stuff" I go in and grab a few band T-shirts, a doctor who T-shirt, notebook, and pen. (A/N I also LOVE Doctor Who) I check out and rejoin the girls. "So what do you

need?" I ask Nudge. "We have most of Angel's stuff, so it doesn't really matter"

She glances at her list. "Pretty much everything. We don't have a uniform, so I don't need any clothes. I also have a backpack"

We pass a store that sells school supplies. "Want to go in there?"

Angel looks in. "Okay"

"Okay" Nudge says.

I got a black messenger bag, a series of blue and black folders, etc. etc.

We enter the food court and see our families chatting together. "Hey guys!" I say to my family and the Walkers and Fang nods. "Such a chatterbox!" I say in mock awe

Fang smirks. "Oh my god you got him to smile! Love is in the air" Iggy says dramatically. "So, Maxie, what are you doing on this fine day?"

"Plotting the murder of anybody but Angel who calls me Maxie. Isn't that right, Angel?"

"Yes, Maxie" He's terrified she adds

"Aww, is little Igiot scared?" I smirk

He frowns. "How did you know that?"

"Your posture" I reply easily.

His eyebrows furrow. "Hm"

"I'm hungry" Angel interjects

"I'll get you something. Do any of you want something? I'll pay" I say, happy for a subject change

"I want a burger" Iggy says

"Can I get a smoothie?" Nudge asks

"I want a sub" Ella says quickly

"The usual?" I ask

She nods. "I'll have a taco" Mom interjects, knowing we don't get billed for the Max Ride card.

"I'll come with" Fangs says

"Okay" We go to the Mcdonalds, so we can get Nudges smoothie, Iggy's burger, and what Angel and I want.

"Where do you get the money?" Fang asks, so I flash him the Max Ride card. "How do you have the money to pay the bills?" He questions further.

'"It doesn't bill us" I respond.

We finally arrive at the Mcdonalds. It took us a little longer than it should to have gotten the food, but the cashier, some guy named Dylan, kept trying to get my number.

**_(A/N) BOOM! Finished two chapters in one day! I am a writing MACHINE! So I'm not gonna be that author that won't update unless she gets a certain number of reviews, but at least one would be nice. That won't stop me from writing, I have nothing to do and it is spring break. Plus, I like just started writing on this account and I'm obviously not that well known. Thank you, again, MeWithWings for reviewing. and, when I have time, I will definitely look at your story. I know it isn't neccasary, but it's the least I can do. Anyhoo, PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL FEAST OF JUNK FOOD._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N) Here's chapter 4. And I do have a life outside of fanfiction (shocking, I know), so don't expect 2 updates in one day unless the chapters are prewritten or I wrote most of it the day before. Thank you.**_

"For the last time, whatever your name is, you can't have my number. Now may I please have my food?" I say exasperatedly and pick Angel up.

He turns and grabs the food. "That'll be $17.59" Dylan says

"Thank you" I say, thankful that we can just leave.

He winks at me as I turn around and head to subway. "Can I get a 6 inch sub with mayo, mustard, cheese, turkey, and pickles?" I ask the lady at the counter.

"Sure" she says, staring at Fang.

She scribbles down my order and begins making it, flirting with Fang as she does so. Apparently, her names Bridgid. I notice how uncomfortable, so it's time for me to step in. "So, Fang, what should I tell your girlfriend about all of this?"

Bridgid turns red and gives me Ella's sub and we head to get mom's tacos. "So what do you want to eat?" I ask Fang

"I'll have a taco" We fall into a comfortable silence.

"Can I get two taco orders?" I ask the bored looking lady at the counter. She's in her mid to late forties, so unless she's a pedophile, I don't think she'll be flirting with either of us.

"Sure. She says in a monotone. "Will those be medium or large?"

I glance at fang and he mouths the word Large. "A medium and a large please"

"That'll be $10"

I hand her my Max Ride card and she quickly hands us our orders. "Here" I hand Fang his order and we start off to where our families are. "Tacos for mom, sub for Ells, smoothie for Nudge, burger for Igiot, burger for me, burger for Angel, and a sub for Gazzy." I hand each of them their food and they eat quickly.

That night, I'm lounging on my balcony, wings slightly unfurled, when I see an unusual looking bird. It is way too big for a bird, and is flying funny. Angel! Come here!

Why? She answers sleepily

There's a weird looking bird flying above me, can you see what it is?

A moment later, she comes dashing onto my balcony. "We need to get up there. Now" Most people would ignore a six year old if she said something like that, but this is a six year old who has WINGS and READS MINDS.

We immediately shoot up there to see...

**_A/N) This chapter was rreeaallyy short but to me it was nessacary. Whoever guesses in a review who they saw gets a shoutout in the next chapter. Review PLEASE. (Also I'm not doing disclaimers anymore)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N) So I got the correct review. GO READ MEWITHWINGS (') AMAZING STORY_

_!_

Fang. "YOU HAVE WINGS?!" Fang and I shout in unison.

"I knew since in the mall earlier" Angel says proudly

"How?" Fang says. That's kind of creepy. He says in his mind.

"It's not creepy to be able to read minds, Fang" In her white nightgown, Angel looks like an angel.

He sputters, trying to get a sentence out. "We might want to land before Fang hyperventilates" I say helpfully

Fang nods and we descend. "Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy have wings too, should we wake them?" Angel asks me.

"Yes" I reply.

Fang goes inside and minutes later he comes back with Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy. They wake up pretty quickly once they see mine and Angel's wings. Well, Iggy doesn't. Gazzy tells him, though.

"I assume you have wings, too?" I ask just as Angel asks to see their wings.

"How did you know?" Nudge slowly spreads her Mocha Brown wings (A/N I just made up that color to describe them) Gazzy spreads his wings and Iggy does the same. I run my hands over each onyx feather on Fang's wings, making him shiver slightly. I feel ever slight and sharp tremor run through his body. And then I feel it. That shock that runs up my arm, and I disregard it, thinking it is static electricity. Oh, how wrong I would realize that to be.

"Eep!" I flinch away from Fang's wing.

Fang chuckles. "Never thought you'd do that"

My expression darkens. "Sorry. I don't take well to being shocked" I snarl.

I take off at precisely 350 miles an hour, 250 under my maximum (no pun intended) speed. I hear my name being shouted as I speed off, trying not to go into flashbacks of my past. My terrible, terrible past. My vision fades into black and I'm falling, falling, falling. The thing is, people expect me to be so tough, so bad*ss (I don't cuss) because of how I shield myself. And I am, but sometimes I just need a friend, and I don't usually have friends. Just as my senses fade into dullness, I realize that I have stopped falling.

"Get Angel!" A distinctly male voice shouts and I'm gone to the world, there, but not entirely.

"AAAIIIIEEEEE" I screech as at least a hundred volts of electricity course through my young body.

"Dad! Why are you doing this?! Dad!" I screech as Past Me falls unconscious and my flashback ends.

I open my eyes and see a worried family and the Walkers above me. They practically sigh with relief when they realize I'm awake, and upon seeing them I burst into tears.

"Max, don't think that, you'll be okay" Angel soothes, hearing my thoughts.

I sit up and pull her into my lap. "I think you guys need an explanation. Angel and I have wings, same as Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy."

Anne gapes. "How... how did you know?"

"I saw Fang flying and I flew up, not knowing what he was at the time. Well, Angel knew"

"how-" Anne begins

"Mind reader" Fang interjects, startling me. I had all but forgotten he was there.

"Still not creepy" Angel says in a sing-songy voice.

I laugh and stand, still holding Angel. "We'll talk later. It's getting late and there's school tomorrow. Night, guys" I stand and leave.

"Maxie! Put me dowwnn!" She giggles

"Not a chance." I toss her into bed. "Night, my little Angel" I switch off the lights and she's out like a rock. (IDK if that's the correct saying)

I slide down the stair banister. "Night guys" I hug Mom and Ella. "See the rest of you tomorrow."

I go upstairs and into my room. Sleep visits me and envelopes me in its peaceful and dark depths.

"Max. MAX" a deep male voice says in my ear.

"msfhgrdkjvbdvghhr" I say in response. Suddenly my covers are pulled off and the warmth they provide is gone in a flash. My arm flails out and catches something hard. "OW" my eyes snap open and I almost shriek. "FANG HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE, YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T SLEEP NAKED"

Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella and Angel run in just as I'm standing up, wings slightly outspread, ready to attack Fang.

"GET HER"

Suddenly, I'm being tackled. "No, don't do that!" Ella tries to warn them, but it's too late.

"AAAIIIIEEEE" I screech, curling into a ball with my wings curled around me as a sort of protection. The only sounds heard from me are slight whimpers. Suddenly, I feel a feather light (no pun intended) touch stroking my wings, as if trying to soothe me. I uncurl slightly and look up. "Fang?" My voice is a whisper

"I'm here" he pulls me into his lap, but I jerk away.

"Fang, that isn't the best idea" Angel says. She enters my mind and soothes me, then I allow Fang to pull me into his lap, and he rocks me back and forth until I'm out of the flashback. As soon as I'm out of the flashback, I stand.

"We have school, can I just get ready?" I ask. My face is extremely pale.

The Walkers are unsure, but Angel and Ella herd them out. I put on a shirt that says 'keep calm and fly on', my leather jacket, combat boots, and black skinnies.

_A/N Bit of faxness in there, and that shock- in some of the fics I've read Fang and Max get these shocks when they touch each other, and that's when they begin to realize that they're falling in love. Thanks for the reviews I got. I am so sorry that this wasn't up sooner, but recently, I got my own room and yesterday was the first chance we got to put my old desk back in, so now i have a place to type! I also had church this morning, so i couldn't write then. Please don't kill me, but school starts back up for me tomorrow, so the chapters will be coming up slower. Hopefully I won't just disappear, but it may happen. Please review and sorry for the long A/N_

**_-MaximumIdrisGranger_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N~ Chapter SIX. Wow I didn't think I would get this far but Hey! Here I am! And, MeWithWings, you did deserve that shoutout! You are the best reader I've had so far (which is like 5, but hey, It doesn't matter) and that makes you the best. Plus you were my first reader, which makes you better. ON WITH THE CHAPTER. I don't own 'centuries' by fall out boy**_

So, turns out I have all my classes and lunch with Fang or Iggy or both at the same time. Met a few people, Dylan from the mall, Bridgid from the mall, and Lissa the slut who is too rich to work anywhere, (_**I'll say slut or whore but that's it)**_ and a few others that I hate. I found that there are quite a few cliques: The loners, populars, dramatists, earthies, fashionistas, and the Flock. That's what Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Fang, and Gazzy call each other. Ella told me that she's in the half Popular half Fashionista group. I hope to be in the Flock, but I'm more likely to be a loner.

"Max!" There's Nudge. "Come sit with us!" Okay then.

I walk over with my tray and sit in between Nudge and Fang. "Hey"

Just then, Lissa decides to come and 'grace us with her delightful presence'. Quote Unquote.

"Nicky, are you coming to my party tonight?"

_Nicky?_ "No." Fang says shortly.

At the same time I burst out laughing. "_Nicky?_"

Lissa looks offended. "Yes, Nicky. You act like you don't have a nickname for him"

I try not to start laughing again. "I bet he likes mine more, right _Fang?"_

"I kind of do" He says uncomfortably.

"Humph" Lissa says indingatly (I CAN'T SPELL THAT)

"Well, Nicky, I can just tell you'll reconsider." Lissa says flirtatiously, sticking her boobs in his face.

"Nicky, oh Nicky, what shall I tell your girlfriend about this?" I ask, as if scolding him.

Lissa turns red in the face and stomps away in her six inch heels

"_Da da da da da_

_da da da da_

_some legends are told_

_some turn to dust or to gold_

_but you will remember me_

_remember me for centuries_

_just one mistake_

_is all it will take_

_we'll go down in history_

_remember me for centuries_

_hey ay aya_

_hey ay aya_

_hey ay aya_

_remember me for centuries_

_mummified my teenage dreams_

_no there's nothing wrong_

_with me_

_the kids are all wrong_

_the stories all of_

_heavy metal_

_broke my_

_HEART_

_C'mon C'mon_

_let me in_

_bruises on your thighs_

_like my fingerprints_

_and this is suppost to_

_match your darkness_

_that you felt_

_I never meant for you_

_to fix yourself_

_Da da da da da_

_da da da da_

_some legends are told_

_some turn to dust or to gold_

_but you will remember me_

_remember me for centuries_

_just one mistake_

_is all it will take_

_we'll go down in history_

_remember me for centuries_

_hey ay aya_

_hey ay aya_

_hey ay aya_

_remember me for centuries_

_and I can't stop until_

_the whole world knows my name_

_because I was born inside my_

_dreams_

_until you die for me_

_as long as ther's alight_

_my shadows over you_

_cause I am the opposite of_

_amnesia_

_and you're a cherry blossom_

_and you're about to bloom_

_you're so pretty_

_but you're gone so soon_

_da da da da da_

_da da da da_

_some legends are told_

_some turn to dust or to gold_

_but you will remember me_

_remember me for centuries_

_just one mistake_

_is all it will take_

_we'll go down in history_

_remember me for centuries"_ I finish singing for Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel

Everybody starts clapping. "Wow, Max, I didn't know you were this good! Ooh! We could start a band! Me and Ella would be the people who make your outfits, you could be manager and lead female-slash- guitarist, Fang would be lead male-slash-guitarist, Gazzy would be keyboard, and Iggy would be on drums! It would be perfect!"

"That would be cool. Can you all play those instruments, though?"

I get a nod from Fang and 'yes' from everyone else.

"I guess we're starting a band, then" I smirk

_**AAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDD even though this is well under 1,000 words, I'm gonna be done since I did the song. Also, I'M SO SORRY, this didn't come up sooner~ I had school, then I did my homeworkand ate dinner. Afterwards Mom took us (Me, my brother, and little sister. Brother AKA Jon loks just like Gazzy BLUE EYES AND BLUE EYES and all. My little sister, AKA Ashlee, looks just like Angel but shorter and with brown eyes) to sweetFrogs~ which is an AMAZING frozen yoghurt place down here in Florida. Thank you~ Acebyme, Bookwriter16, and MeWithWings for reviewing. Thank you monkey1613 for following and WorstBookShelfEver for following and favoriting. MeWithWings did all three so round of applause for him/her! *cue applause* Anyways, please review! Also, SO SORRY for the super long A/N**_

**_**~MaximumIdrisGranger~**_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N OMGP I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry this wasn't up sooner, School, homework and all. Plus, I had stop the little people in my head from murdering each other! Especially Rose and River. Yes, they named themselves after Doctor who characters. I also had to feed my flesh eating turtles. I have two. One eats grilled human flesh and the other eats deep fried squirrel flesh... ANYWAYS~ on with chapter 7! Also I don't own any songs I use from now on**_

Everybody says some form of agreement and I let each of them borrow one of my instruments, but not My lucky acoustic, bass, or electric.

"Why can't anybody use any of those?" Gazzy asks, gesturing to the instruments away from the ones we're using.

"I have a lucky instrument for each type that nobody gets to use of touch except me. Most are from my-my dad" My voice cracks on the word 'dad'

Gazzy starts to ask about my Dad, but Ella and Angel shush him. I can feel my unpenetratable mask start to fall into place as I lightly strum my guitar, getting ready to pick one for a song.

"She wants to sing Brick By Boring Brick. It's by Paramore, do you guys know how to play the song?" Angel asks, reading my thoughts.

After everybody agrees, we begin to play.

"_She lives in a fairy tale_

_somewhere too far for us to_

_find_

_forgotten the taste and smell_

_of the world that she's left_

_behind_

_It's all about the exposure, the_

_lens. I told her_

_the angles were all wrong now_

_she's ripping wings off of_

_butterflies_

_with her feet on_

_the ground_

_and her head_

_in the clouds_

_well go get_

_your shovel_

_and we'll dig a deep hole_

_to bury the castle_

_bury the castle_

_well go get_

_your shovel_

_and we'll dig_

_a deep hole_

_to bury the castle_

_bury the castle_

_ba da_

_ba ba da_

_ba ba da_

_so one day_

_he found her_

_crying_

_coiled up_

_on the dirty_

_ground_

_her prince_

_finally came_

_to save her_

_and the rest_

_you can_

_figure out_

_but it was a_

_trick_

_and the clock_

_struck twelve_

_well make sure_

_to build_

_your house_

_brick by_

_boring brick_

_or the wolves_

_gonna blow it_

_down_

_with her feet_

_on the ground_

_and her head_

_in the clouds_

_well go get you shovel_

_and we'll dig a_

_deep hole_

_to bury the castle,_

_bury the castle_

_well go get you shovel_

_and we'll dig a_

_deep hole_

_to bury the castle,_

_bury the castle_

_well you built_

_up a world of_

_magic_

_because your real life_

_is tragic_

_yeah you_

_built up a_

_world of magic_

_if it's not real_

_you can't hold_

_it in your_

_hand_

_you can't feel_

_it with your_

_heart_

_and I won't_

_believe it_

_but if it's true_

_you can see it_

_in your eyes_

_oh even in the dark_

_and that's_

_where I want_

_to be_

_yeah_

_go get you shovel_

_and we'll dig a_

_deep hole_

_to bury the castle,_

_bury the castle_

_well go get you shovel_

_and we'll dig a_

_deep hole_

_to bury the castle,_

_bury the castle_

_ba da_

_ba ba da_

_da ba ba da (X2)"_ I finish with a strum on my guitar. (decided to put the whole song for once)

"You're gonna have to sing in choir tomorrow" Fang says from where he's leaning against the wall

"Hm" I mumble thoughtfully. "I guess I'll sing Concrete Angel" I feel my face shut down even more, if possible.

Angel looks sympathetic, knowing what I'm thinking about. I subconsciously pull down my sleeves, even though they're already long enough. Fang seems to notice. "What's up?" He asks

"Nothing" I say quickly, and Fang notices that I said it too quickly, and knows I am lying.

"You're lying, Max" He says quietly

My entire being begins to shut down. I can't talk about _him_ yet."Somebody grab her!" Angel yells.

Fang dashes forward and grabs me just before I go into a flashback.

Erasers. They're surrounding me, so I let my body go into fight mode. The bell rings and they leap forwards. I spin a kick to the Eraser to my left and do an uppercut jab to the Eraser to the right. The one in front of me swipes his claws across my cheek, leaving long angry red lines that almost immediately start to gush blood. The Erasers to my left and right are now out for the count, so I turn on the Eraser in front of me. I aim a kick to the middle of its stomach, and while its trying to regain its breath, I kick the base of its spine and then it's over. The battle is won and I faint from blood loss.

I jerk and immediately try to worm my way away from Fang. "LEMME GO!" I yell

Fang lets go, sensing my distress. I stand up and almost fall, but Fang wraps his arm around my waist, holding me up. I panic, not knowing who it is, but I quickly realize that it's Fang. I push him off me and then I fall of my raised platform trying to walk. My head hits the hardwood floors with a crack and my vision fades to black.

I wake with a jerk and start to panic, but I see my family and the Walkers standing above me. I blink rapidly, trying to remember what had happened. Then it comes to me in a rush: the flashback, Fang catching me, the songs we played, and cracking my head on the floor. I touch my head gingerly, and to my surprise, I feel a lot of gauze wrapped around my head. I look at one of my hands, and there is an IV. God, I hate those things.

"We're gonna get some food if that's alright. Fang said he'll stay" Mom says. I nod, but it makes me extremely dizzy, so I stop. They leave and Fang looks at me thoughtfully. I prop myself up.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I ask

He smirks. "Never thought I'd see you in a dress"

I look down at myself and scowl. "Oh come on!" Fang plops down in the chair next to my bed.

"Hey Max?"

"Hm?" I mumble

"Close your eyes"

"No"

"Why?" Now Fang is staring at my lips.

"I did that once and-" I am cut off by him kissing me out of nowhere.

"Mmph" I say against his lips. He pulls away just as everybody walks back in.

_**A/N~ Here's your CHAPPIE! It took way too long to write, but I had stuff to do. It may be that I update every other day or just closer to 8:00 at night (my time. I'm in Chicago Time Zone, according to my phone) Guess what? My parents left me at home, they weren't here when I got home like 4 hours ago! :S So anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you a feast of doughnuts~ my favorite food. My favorite type is salted caramel.**_

_**~MaximumIdrisGranger~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N~ Hey ya'll! (I'm from down south, and when I get angry I start yelling in a southern accent) I will credit and reply to all reviews I have as of now in the last A/N**_.

I wriggle around, trying to get comfortable. "Do the people here know about my wings?" I ask

"No, they only fixed up your head and then they left you alone." Angel says helpfully

Just as I'm about to go to sleep, a doctor walks in. Just great. Angel giggles softly, knowing how I feel towards doctors.

"Ah ze little one is avahke" This annoying doctor, Dr. Ter Borcht says in his weird accent. He's one of those doctors that don't actually care about the patients, just wants them treated and out of there.

"Yes, I'm awake. And it just so happens that I am taller than you" I retort, mimicing his funny accent.

He grumbles and writes some stuff down. "You may go" He says gruffly

"YAYYYYY" I shriek and hop out of bed after he removes my IV.

I grab my clothes from mom and dash into the bathroom, glad to be out of that dress. I slip on my yoga pants and WAY too big Paramore tshirt. I ignore Fang staring at me and skip out of the door. "C'MON C'MON C'MON C'MON! I HAAAAAAAATTTTTTTEEEEEEEE HOSPITALS!"

"Okay, okay, okay" Mom says, now filling out paper work so that I can leave.

Fang takes my hand and I try to get my hand back. I can't get close to anyone! Last time I had a boyfriend, Sam... well I don't want to talk about it. I miss him so much! I wipe tears from my eyes.

"You okay Max?" Fang whispers in my ear, his hot breath making me shiver. I notice that his arms are around my waist, with me sorta leaning into him.

"Mhm" I sigh, beginning to relax into him. I had been stiff as a board before.

"Max, will you go on a date with me?" Fang says in my ear, causing me to shiver again.

"Yeah" I reply, my heart taking control and shutting out the logical side of me. Fang releases me, again just before anyone notices, and I immediately miss his warmth.

"Let's go then." Mom all but cheers.

We drive home, the Walkers following us. "Max has a date with Fa-ang!" Angel squeals. Nudge and Ella whip around to stare at me.

"WHAT?! When did this happen?!" Nudge and Ella shriek

"He asked me just before we left the hospital" I protest

"Okay! When is it?" Ella squeals

"Whenever he wants it to be" My phone buzzes. "Tomorrow night."

"OMGP WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Nudge squeals as we pull into my driveway

"Movies and dinner. I'm tired"

I shriek as Fang lifts me up and carries me bridal style into my house. I relax when I realize that it's Fang. Then, I realize what could happen if I let myself love him. This causes me to become extremely tense.

"Max, it's alright" Fang says in my ear.

I shake my head. "It's not. It's really not"

He sighs and sets me on my bed gently. When he tries to leave, I grab his wrist. "Please stay" I whimper. "I'm scared"

"Of what?" Fang asks, sitting nest to me on the big, king size, bed.

"The monsters. Please save me from the monsters" _**(Doctor Who quote :) **_Fang starts stroking my hair.

I sigh and settle in next to him. "Night, Max" Fang says softly. I quickly fall asleep. I feel Fang try to get up and clutch his arm.

He sighs and lays next to me. I curl up next to him, releasing his arm. As soon as he's sure that I'm completely asleep, Fang stands and exits my room

_Jeb, standing over me. I thrash against my binds that are strapping me to the cold, hard, medical table._

"_Oh, M3407915, you can't get out this easily." He laughs maniacally._

_More WhiteCoats come in. "Is it prepared?" One asks. If by 'prepared' you mean stabbed with like a bajillion needles and poked/prodded like everywhere, then yes._

"_Yes" Jeb answers._

_They begin to experiment with me awake. Part of my stomach is cut open and they examine my insides._

"_Air sacs... larger lungs... All good" Jeb says, as if they aren't experimenting on a TEN YEAR OLD CHILD. The pain is too much and I gladly let darkness overcome me._

I wake up screaming, causing Fang to rush into my room. "Please save me from the monsters, please save me from the monsters, please save me from the monsters" I repeat over and over.

"Max. Max!" Fang basically shouts, but in a Fang-type way. So basically in a normal person's speaking voice.

I remain curled up, refusing to look at him. Oh my GOD! That was so embarrassing! I make my breathing slow and steady so that Fang will think I was sleep talking. He runs a hand through his hair and groans. "Max, you are so stubborn. Night" He says in my ear. His hot breath causes me to shiver violently, so he puts my comforter over me. I slowly fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up reluctantly and I see that it is 5:30. PM. I sit up and a note falls off of me.

_Didn't have heart to wake you. We can go out tomorrow_

_~Fang_

I smile and sit up, wrapping a blanket around me as I do so. I trudge to the stairs and slide down the banister. Mom yelps when I hop off, startled. I crack a smile.

"Hey. Fang said you had a nightmare"

I blush. "Maybe I did... maybe I didn't" I answer.

"Max... you would tell me if something was wrong, right?" Mom looks worried.

"Yes... well, it depends on how bad the situation is"

Mom sighs. "Okay. You should call Fang, he seemed worried"

"Okay" I grab my phone from the counter and call Fang. He picks up immediately.

"Max? Is that you?" Fang says quickly.

"Yes, I just woke up. Can you come over?"

"Yes" I hang up and a few seconds later the door opens.

"Fang!" I run and practically tackle him in a hug.

"Hey"

"Can we still go tonight?"

"Sure, I'll send Nudge over" He chuckles at how pale I get. "Bye"

He walks out the door and barely 15 seconds later the doorbell practically has a seizure. I fling open the door just as Ella gets downstairs. "Fang said you needed help getting dressed for your date!" Nudge squeals

They drag me upstairs and practically toss me in the shower. About an hour later, I was dressed in a purple shirt that says 'Where are YOUR wings?', white skinnies, black flats, and my hair was slightly curled. Fang knocks on the door and I let him in.

_**A/N~ I AM SO SORRY THIS WASN'T DONE SOONER! OMG it was one of those times where I had like a bunch of school stuff. It is just a bit over 1,000 words, I had planned on it being longer, but I was getting serious writers block towards the end. Yes, I know Nudge doesn't rant., but I have NO EFFING CLUE HOW TO RANT(I just cursed in British XD) Now to reply to reviews~~~**_

_**MeWithWings- You make me laugh. I got some weird looks when I read your review and burst out giggling. Luckily, my teacher didn't come and see what made me laugh! I would've been in SOOOO much trouble, we aren't supposed to be on e-mail at school. OOPS! Sorry not sorry!**_

_**BookWriter16- Sorry, not changing the name. Great idea though. (Yes, I know you were kidding) I'm so happy that I have followers like you who take the time to read and review my story.**_

_**Guest- Thanks, I put time into New Life every night before bed or whenever I have the time.**_

_**WorstBookshelfEver- He won't go to the party this time, but that's a great idea for next time! I'm really exited to use that now! And yes, that would be extremely awkward turtle! I have some ideas on how Max will react to the kiss.**_

_**No more replies now. NOW I SHALL BURST YOUR VIRTUAL EARDRUMS WITH MY RANT~ Does anyone else hate when they find this story with an awesome summary and they read it and it has stuff like 'Why is Fang her? I think to myself. Oh ya, he stayed the nite'? And this potentially awesome story is completely illiterate? I MEAN COME ON! You are an AMAZING writer with great ideas, but you can't take the time to do a simple spell check?! UGH I WANT TO STRANGLE THE PEOPLE WHO DO THIS!**_

_**Umm... IDK what to say now...So anybody who recently followed: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! Please review and I'll give you...**_

_**PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS**_

_**PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS**_

_**PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS**_

_**PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS**_

_**WHAT CLOR ARE THEY?**_

_**PINK!**_

_**WHAT ARE THEY DANCING ON?**_

_**RAINBOWS!**_

_**USE ONE WORD TO DESCRIBE THEIR BEAUTIFUL, MAGICAL FUR.**_

_**(FIVE BEATS LATER)**_

_**SMILESSS**_

**_**Plzzzzzzz review!**_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N I'm gonna try to prewrite a bunch of chapters this weekend (since we have a three day weekend) and then post them all at once. I may do this every weekend but it might be just extended weekends. Haven't gotten any reviews yet, but I just posted my last chapter last night. Plus, like I said, reviews are just a **__**bonus for**__** me, it won't make me not update, that would be such a bore! Anyways, thanks for reading! (Max may be a bit OOC)**_

His eyes widen slightly just as Gazzy comes in. "Woah, Max, who knew you could be a girl!"

I blush. "Gazzy!" He runs back into Angel's room.

"Should we go?" Fang asks.

"Let me grab my purse" I smile softly

I grab my purse and we walk out. Fang wraps an arm around my waist as we walk to the movie theater.

"Am I moving too fast?" Fang asks

"No" I reply just as we **arrive** at the movie theater.

Fang pays for our tickets and I buy popcorn. We watch Mockingjay Pt. 1.

After the movie, we Fang takes me to a semi-formal **italian restaurant**. (idk how to spell italian) We both order the large calzone, which turns out to be about two feet long. We both eat all but a half inch of it, then order dessert.

"Wha... but... how?" The waiter stutters

"My meal stomach is full, now I need to nourish my dessert stomach" I retort. Fang **nods**. Glad to know he feels the same way.

"Okay then" The waiter brings us our dessert. We eat it, **pay** and leave.

**_**A/N this is so short, but I want to start a **_**_****harry****_**_** potter fic. I got my ideas from HaleyJamesPotter. Anyways, thanks MeWithWings for reviewing. Although you did steal my Pink Fluffy Unicorns... GRR**_**


End file.
